


假如情况有所不同

by qilibali



Series: 如果情况有所不同 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 14年前的老文，集中搬一下
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Series: 如果情况有所不同 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693957
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

_在Sherlock还非常年轻的时候，他有三次机会，三次可以改变现状的机会。_

那是有一回，Sherlock把自己关在了自己的仓库里——当时他拥有的还只是一个仓库。他忿忿不平，沮丧又难过，甚至可以称得上灰心丧气，但又那么不甘心。

他不想吃饭也不想搭理Mycroft，他不记得自己在那儿待了多久。迷迷糊糊中，有一个人来到他身边坐下，Sherlock几乎都没有力气去质疑对方是怎么找到他的仓库阁楼的。

“这样吧，Sherly，我让你许一个愿望。”那个人说，是一个成年人，长得有点像一个节食失败的政客。就像Mycroft，Sherlock生气地瞪着他，那个人比现在的Mycroft老，或许，Sherlock打赌再过上十年那个死胖子就是这个样子。

“是啊我要无限的愿望。”Sherlock讽刺地堵回去，背对那个人。

“但你有三次机会，你可以在第一次许愿后回到这里来，根据第一个愿望的结果修改一次，如果还不满意，你可以再回来一次。”那个人说。

“为什么你不直接说我有三个愿望？”Sherlock被勾起了一点兴趣，他回过头不屑地反问。

“因为你只有一个愿望不是吗。”那个人微微笑着说。


	2. 第一次

“Sherlock！你开门，你必须要向Larry太太道歉！Sherlock！”Holmes夫人拍打着他的门，可里面没有一丝回应，门另一边，Sherlock戴上耳机，里面是放到最大的白噪音。

妈咪开不了他的锁，而他也不会去道歉，他可以不吃饭，但他受不了再和那些蠢货们待在一间房子里，这一年他8岁。

他唯一表露一定尊重的人是母亲。在他家，妈咪是严厉苛刻的那个，父亲反而比较纵容他，也许是因为智力上的巨大差距，Sherlock刻薄地想，他可以和母亲讨论数学和哲学，在他15岁之前。

那之后，他沉溺在可卡因缔造的幻境里，长达十年之久。中间断了又复，他在现实和虚幻中往返不歇，世界无聊得超乎他的想象。

每个人都有戒不掉的瘾，有的人是性，有的人只是一点尼古丁。Sherlock在伦敦南部一堆人模狗样的工薪阶级中租用了一间小房子，他的烟友遍布整个伦敦的地下交通网，他收集贩卖信息，偶尔碰到有趣的大鱼就自己上。

他还没有被抓到过。

有消息说巴斯克维尔军事基地出现了熊一样大的狗，这一定是某种基因改造的产物，否则就是谣传；Sherlock舔舔嘴唇，他的房间里弥漫灰色的烟雾，他摸索到上一个客户留下的半包叶子塞进口袋，钻进了楼下一辆不知道什么时候摸来的吉普车。

他的车开得并不好，尤其在他抽高了的时候，不过还没有因此发生过太大的车祸。他在军事基地旁边的村落里打探消息，最后，他从一个夜里跑来酒馆喝酒的基地工作人员那儿顺走了一张工作卡。

他也没指望过这个普通研究员能有多大权限，他只要在警报响起的十分钟内搞定自己的合理怀疑并且成功跑进树林里就行。

但他好像搞错了那半包叶子的效果，那一定是新开发的品种。他面朝下被摁进巴斯克维尔的泥土里，湿腥的气味分子涌进他的鼻腔；他想起父母家的院子，他想起自己有五年没有回过家，他有妈咪的电话，但他从来没有打过。

但那无所谓，他满不在乎地被推搡进监狱，他已经滔滔不绝地告诉押解自己的探员关于巴斯克维尔猎犬的秘密。

“告诉你们的头头，事情没那么简单哦。”Sherlock笑着，等待着。

他的牢门打开，走进来一个西装革履的男人，Sherlock一眼就能看出这个人地位不低，甚至可以说，没有比他更高的了。

“你好，政府先生？”

来人拄着一把雨伞，高大的身形和他的气势完全匹配；他的眼底没有一丝感情，漠然地望着坐在地上的情报贩子，Sherlock知道自己被鄙视了，常有的事。

“这不是我们第一次见面，Holmes先生，”官员开口道，“上一次你触犯红线，我还能从你身上看到可能性，所以我放了你，但这一次，”他顿了顿，“你应该为糟蹋了自己的天才而羞耻，先生，强者靠的不光是头脑，还有自律。”牢门再一次打开，“我猜没人告诉你这个。”他走了。

“你不能把我关起来！”Sherlock暴怒之下捶打着铁门，门外那个人头也没回：“因为你手里有很多我们的把柄？因为你觉得自己很有价值？因为你以为那半包叶子是你上一个客户留下的？”

冷笑声传来，而那个人已经走远了。

不！Sherlock愤恨地想，他企图理清自己浆糊一般的思路——不，他只知道不，他不会被关起来，因为……

他颓然坐在地上，因为。

因为那是Mycroft！为什么那家伙就算不是自己的兄弟也还是要挡在他的道路上呢！！

在牢房深处的黑暗中，节食失败的政客走出来，低头问他：“你想好下一次想要什么了吗？”


	3. 第二次

Holmes家的那个儿子，聪明得不像话，而他那小半轮的弟弟，小时候好像也很机灵，但越长大却显出，他好像没有他哥哥那样天才。

当Sherlock Holmes五岁，他就已经是远近闻名的小魔鬼。

他一头张扬的黑色卷发，高挑的身段和凌厉的颧骨，即便是不知道他的头骨里蕴藏怎样宝藏的人，都不会忽略这样一个从相貌上就鹤立鸡群的少年。

而和他的独特比起来，小他七岁的弟弟Mycroft Holmes，却显得那么平凡；Sherlock在他这个年纪，八岁，已经让郡里有点财产的户主们都心惊胆战地捂住自己的小隐私，生怕在哪个下午茶哪个晚餐聚会的饭桌上就被小Holmes捅得举世皆知。

但八岁的Mycroft却完全不具备这样的能力，或者他从来没有表现过。他灰蓝色的眼睛和普通的小孩没什么两样，他会甜甜地叫人，在邻居给他零食的时候乖巧地说谢谢，小小的鹰钩鼻在他那张圆圆的脸上不是很和谐。

他和他哥哥Sherlock简直就是镜子的两面：一个跳脱一个沉静，一个不安于室，一个文静如湖。

Mycroft有点怕他哥哥，因为Sherlock比他大七岁，比他聪明得多懂得多，他总是嫌弃弟弟碍事，即使Mycroft从来不挡他的路。

相反，他总是指使Mycroft给他跑腿，甚至经常连晚饭都是弟弟给他送上去，“Micky！该死的小胖子快过来！”他总是这么叫着。

“我没工夫理你，小笨蛋，滚开。”而当他自己有事要做时就这么说。

偶尔，他从学校回来如果心情好就会揉乱Mycroft的头发，跟他讲解一两道难上天的物理题。

Mycroft崇拜他哥哥。虽然Sherlock热爱的方向是那么不合常理，而Mycroft只能在发现真相的时候睁大自己的眼睛，在哥哥的威逼利诱下发誓保守秘密。这在Mycroft十几年光阴里，不知道发生了多少次。

六岁的Mycroft发现了七岁的Sherlock埋掉的那只邻居家老狗的残骸，他是从牙齿上分辨出来的，就在自己家后院的花园里，被毒死的。“反正它老得路都不能走了，为我的实验做出点贡献又有什么不对？”

七岁的时候发现九岁的Sherlock烧掉温室的证据；八岁他连着找到了自己两岁丢失的小火车和当初妈咪找疯了的昂贵首饰盒——罕见的合金材质让它遭的殃；九岁他目睹十六岁的哥哥和家里吵翻了发誓再也不回来。

那之后真的有六年圣诞节Mycroft都没有看到过Sherlock。

Mycroft去上公学，他哥哥已经大学毕业，却居无定所。

整整一年里，Mycroft无数次在周末去找哥哥的住所，每次都扑了个空，不是人刚搬走，就是他整夜没有回来，让十几岁的Mycroft在他门口守到半夜才垂头丧气地回学校。

终于在一次周末，Mycroft决定再去拜访同在伦敦的兄长最近更改的那个地址。天气不太好，他带着雨伞，还有Sherlock大概会喜欢的新版的学术期刊——这是最新的而Mycroft肯定Sherlock还没有来得及买。他还带来了妈咪做的干奶酪，他们家自己的配方，有甜甜的蜂蜜香味。

哥哥的地址在一栋采光不是很好的老房子里，Mycroft用手帕捂住鼻子，踩着吱呀作响的楼梯上去敲门。

门没有关严实。Mycroft已经有四年没有见过Sherlock了，他上一次看到哥哥还是放学的时候在校门口。

那时候的Sherlock削瘦高挑，摁着他的头说：“你居然长这么高了！Micky！你可不能比我还高！我才是哥哥！”而这个哥哥就在接下来和弟弟的小茶话会中舔着自己每一根手指，吃掉了两人份的烤土豆。“你不回家吗Sherlock？爸妈很想你，哥哥，回家吧？”Mycroft低声恳求，而Sherlock瞪着他，最后移开目光从口袋里掏出纸钞结账。“你在就行了，我只会徒增他们的烦恼。”Sherlock分别之前说，“反正陪伴他们从来也不是我的长项，Micky，那是你的，好好干，反正你也干不了别的。”他做个鬼脸，裹紧了自己的大衣离开。

Mycroft放下回忆，此时他站在虚掩的门外，想到四年前那个凄然的背影，他推开门，“Sherlock？哥哥？”

屋子里有一股霉味，光照不好的房间都这样，Mycroft小心翼翼朝里走，昏暗的房间里灰尘很重，几乎能看到新鲜空气从敞开的门外流进来。Mycroft跟着地板上的脚印——没有灰尘的部分，来到了卧室外，他觉得那应该是卧室了，窗帘拉得严实，看不出颜色的床单上似乎有一个黑漆漆的身影。

Mycroft的心脏揪紧了，现在已经是下午，午睡的时间也早就过了，他丢下手边的东西冲进去，猛地拉开窗帘；床上的人呻吟着动了动躲进被单里，只有黑色的卷发露在外面，Mycroft松了一口气。

他扑上床，拉开被单，推搡着，“Sherlock！Sherlock！”那瞬间他就像一个普通的十五岁孩子，企图叫醒贪睡的哥哥：“Sherlock？我是Mycroft！你快醒来！已经下午啦！”

被吵得烦不胜烦的人推开被子，那是Sherlock没错，他眯起眼睛看着少年：“Micky？”他咕哝着，把手缩进被子里。

Mycroft没有在意，他坐在床上大大地笑着，得意地宣布自己找到哥哥了，“瞧！我也不是那么笨的！”

“你当然笨了，你是最笨的弟弟，”Sherlock打了个大哈欠，“去给我烧水，泡茶，快去。”

“你终于要起床了吗！”Mycroft怀疑地看他。

“是的是的，快去。”Sherlock催促他，“快滚出我的卧室，死小孩。”

Mycroft跳下床跑出去，捡起丢在卧室门口的东西，他在厨房——疑似厨房里搞着清理，他早就习惯了哥哥把家里弄得一团乱，他也总是替代母亲为Sherlock的房间打扫卫生的那个——因为只有他熟悉那些实验品，而且就算他弄坏了，也只是兄弟吵架而不会搞得全家鸡犬不宁。

可现在Mycroft遇到了一个难题，他该自欺欺人多久？Sherlock一直没有出来，他回到卧室外，发现门被关上了，他敲敲门：“Sherlock？”

他敲了三遍，里面都没有应答，Mycroft有点担心，但他自知无能为力，叹口气，继续打扫起居室，他的疑问越来越无法掩盖，Sherlock消瘦的面容，匆忙收进被子的手，还有这一片狼藉。

终于，Mycroft抖动沙发上的布，几根玻璃管叮当掉在地上，滚啊滚一直滚到墙边上，那是针筒。

当Sherlock终于“整理”好自己，可以清醒地走出卧室，发现他弟弟站在荒废的壁炉边，低着头一言不发。

壁炉架也打扫干净了，上面放着杂志和一个小油纸包，应该是奶酪，Sherlock推测。

“你泡的茶呢？”他说，挠了挠头发。

Mycroft回头看他，一点也不像刚才那个叫他起床的十五岁孩子了，而是像一个更老、更忧郁的年轻人。

“你上瘾多久了？”Mycroft说，“两年？三年？”他看着哥哥，难过的眉毛垂着，“六年。不敢相信我一直没有发现，妈咪不肯说你离家的原因，你瘦得那么厉害……明明有那么多线索……我……”

“因为你就是个白痴，”Sherlock打断他，怒气冲冲，“你看不到摆在你面前的真相！你看不到这个世界有多么无趣！你享受你的生活！哈，操蛋的生活！”他跌坐进沙发里。

Mycroft没有回答，他摇摇头，“我猜，我也没法劝你戒掉，你从不听劝，不是吗。”他喃喃地说，抓紧了自己带来的雨伞，深深地看了Sherlock一眼。

“再见，哥哥。”

他走出了这间房子，楼梯上吱呀的声音，渐渐消失。

Sherlock在沙发上把头埋进自己的双手，他受不了这个，他受不了一直仰视他崇拜他的弟弟那失望的眼神，他就是，受不了这个。


	4. 第三次

Sherlock杀了Mycroft。

不是说他真的动手了，他从父母小心翼翼藏起来的盒子里找到了关于去世兄长的照片，图像里的孩子有一个圆圆的小脸，尖尖的鼻子，额头和Sherlock的一样很高。

他还找到了一些录像带，Sherlock从阁楼里翻出老式的摄影机，把带子推了进去。

屏幕上有一个看上去乖巧可爱的男孩子，他三个月的时候在地上爬来爬去，八个月就已经会说很流利的话了，他会用“multicolored ”（色彩斑斓）来形容母亲的裙子，把荧幕上那个年轻版的妈咪逗得咯咯直笑。

录影机一直在工作，Sherlock把所有的带子按照顺序看完，Mycroft——他哥哥的名字，最后一盘带子是他正在妈咪的讲解下领会线性分解。

Mycroft死于一场车祸，他那时候还不到七岁。

妈咪正怀了Sherlock，小Holmes还在肚子里经历大规模的细胞分裂，而Mycroft决定要去给弟弟准备一些降生礼物，来证明自己一点也不介意会多一个争宠对象，因为他的确很介意。

之后，他就再也没能回到这栋房子来。

是Sherlock杀了Mycroft，各种意义上都是。

他拥有了Mycroft的房间，书柜；Sherlock不常在Mycroft的书上发现笔记，即便是书签夹在六岁的Sherlock都看不懂的位置。他自己也不常写笔记，他们都不太需要这个。

Sherlock还得到了Mycroft的昆虫标本盒，品种虽然也不是很多，但每一只虫子都是最漂亮的那只；盒子里有一个位置还空着，上面的标签写着“Sisyphus”。（西西弗斯，神话和甲虫名，具体见附）

Sherlock想完成这个标本盒，他就开始在各地的土层中翻找，可是每一只被找到的小东西都和那个盒子里其他华丽的藏品格格不入，Sherlock花费了够多时间在上面，他很烦躁，甚至一度想要打破那个盒子。

他简直就像是陷入了和这个人名所代表的命运一样，永远重复的诅咒[1]。

不过有一天，他在自家后院里摔到了，院子里种了一些蔬菜，在被他踢起来的泥土中他看到了一只蜷缩起来的白色肉虫，他去查了百科，但是这东西真不好分辨究竟是哪种甲虫的幼虫形态，于是Sherlock把它养起来。

后来，这小东西变成了金龟甲，一只常见的铜绿，放飞的那一天金绿色的翅膀在清淡的阳光下闪闪发亮。

就像Sherlock偶尔会幻想，如果Mycroft还活着，也许他们会无休止地争吵，但也许会觉得更有趣，世界也许会变得五光十色，毕竟他不会是孤单一个人，一个活着的Mycroft就像那只傻傻的白色的肉虫子，它可能会长成屎壳螂，也可能会长成圣甲虫，谁知道呢。

两个人，总比一个人有意思得多。

Sherlock目送那只金光发亮的甲虫飞远了，收起了标本盒。

看来，那一格空着的位置，永远都要空下去了。

*

当Sherlock醒来的时候，他第一个看到的是红着眼睛的妈咪，后面是他摇着头苦笑的爸爸，他推断出自己在卧室的床上，他大概是饿晕了，或者是因为太久没动弹而脱水了，这都是合理推测。

可是他没有看到Mycroft，但他探寻的目光暴露了他的想法，妈咪无奈地看着小儿子：“你之前说你不想看到他，所以他发现你快醒了就出去了，要叫他进来吗？Sherlock？他很担心你，如果不是你哥哥，我们都不知道要什么时候才能找到你这调皮的孩子。”

Sherlock赌气地扁起嘴唇，闭上眼睛，妈咪以为他要睡了，叹口气，给他摁了摁被子，和丈夫分别在儿子头上吻了吻，起身离开。

Sherlock闭着眼，只是为了不想让大人看到自己眼睛里聚集起来的水汽，他把头埋进被子里，构思要怎么在接下来再一次看到Mycroft的时候体面而又聪明地表达出自己很想他。

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附：Sisyphus 西西弗斯，一种甲虫，同时也是神话人物，“西西弗斯是科林斯的建立者和国王。他甚至一度绑架了死神，让世间没有了死亡。最后，西西弗斯触犯了众神，诸神为了惩罚西西弗斯，便要求他把一块巨石推上山顶，而由于那巨石太重了，每每未上山顶就又滚下山去，前功尽弃，于是他就不断重复、永无止境地做这件事”来自度娘，实际上，这是一种滚粪球的甲虫233333


End file.
